


Una sensación problemática

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan empieza a darse cuenta de que siente algo por su nueva comandante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una sensación problemática

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serena M. Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serena+M.+Lupin).



> Escrito para [](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[**serena_m_lupin**](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/) en el [Spoil me(me)](http://retroactiva.livejournal.com/18807.html). Situado en ME1.

  
Todo había empezado calladamente; así, como quien no quería la cosa. Al principio, Kaidan ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, preocupado como estaba por causar una buena impresión en su nueva superior y por hacer bien su trabajo, más que por cualquier otra cosa. Y así era como la cuestión había pasado desapercibida durante un tiempo, a pesar de que los pequeños detalles continuaban sucediéndose en lo que parecía un discreto segundo plano: una sonrisa por aquí, una fugaz mirada cómplice por allá, un tono cálido al dedicarle una frase… y, de repente, cuando menos se lo esperaba, Kaidan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Y, una vez la idea le había golpeado con toda su fuerza, no era algo que fuera precisamente fácil de ignorar. Estaba trabajando tranquilamente con su pad de datos, o intentando concentrarse en algún informe, o preparándose para salir en el equipo de tierra; y sin previo aviso, ahí estaba otra vez: aquella sensación, incómoda y al mismo tiempo agradable, que le embargaba cada vez que pensaba en Shepard. No podía haber nada que pudiera ser menos adecuado que sentir algo por tu oficial superior, pero poco sospechaba Kaidan que la situación aún era susceptible de empeorar. Porque, poco a poco, aquella sensación, lejos de querer desvanecerse o diluirse con el tiempo, fue haciéndose más fuerte. Y así fue como Kaidan lo supo: aquello no iba a desaparecer de un día para otro.

Lo peor eran, sin lugar a dudas, los periodos de calma a bordo de la Normandía. Durante las misiones, Kaidan solía tener más cosas en su cabeza y (probablemente gracias a la adrenalina o a su férrea formación como soldado) conseguía eludir la cuestión con sorprendente eficacia. Quizá le venía a la cabeza una o dos veces (sobre todo cuando entraban en algún recinto cerrado, y los niveles de alerta por un posible combate se reducían considerablemente), pero, en cualquier caso, conseguía ignorarla con rapidez. En cambio, cuando estaban a bordo de la Normandía había demasiado tiempo para pensar; y eso hacía que los trabajos de mantenimiento o la lectura de informes acabaran siendo extremadamente difíciles de conseguir. Particularmente porque Shepard solía estar por la zona, yendo de un lado para otro, preguntando cómo iban las cosas, dando órdenes de diversa importancia, y provocando inintencionadamente que Kaidan la siguiera con la mirada, por mucho que se obligara a sí mismo a centrarse en el pad de datos.

Y entonces ella pasaba por delante y le soltaba cualquier cosa. Un “¿Todo bien, Alenko?” o un “Nos vemos luego, teniente”, y él ya tenía que disimular el súbito azoramiento que teñía sus mejillas. Su mera presencia le distraía y le ponía nervioso, impidiéndole concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Podía ser por casi cualquier cosa, aunque, aquella vez, era porque estaba a pocos metros de él, intercambiando unas palabras con la doctora Chakwas respecto al suministro de medigel. Ahí estaba, asintiendo con la cabeza y cruzada de brazos mientras escuchaba las novedades de boca de su subordinada. Y Kaidan no podía evitar levantar la vista del monitor fugazmente; porque Shepard además tenía una figura preciosa, con el pelo rojizo cayéndole sobre el cuello y su cintura trazando una delicada curva. El uniforme de la Alianza también le sentaba muy bien, dicho sea de paso. Luego apartó la mirada al momento, dejando escapar aire entre los labios como para darse un toque de atención a sí mismo. Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse en el monitor, entrecerrándose levemente en un intento de mantener la concentración.

—Teniente. —La voz de Shepard había sonado sorprendentemente cerca, lo suficiente para que Kaidan se sobresaltara ligeramente—. ¿Estás… bien? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Comandante —saludó él, con una tenue sonrisa—. Sí, todo en orden.

Shepard era observadora. Demasiado para su propio bien.

—¿Qué es? ¿Tienes una migraña? —inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos con cierta suspicacia.

¿Era menos mentira si no decía nada? Probablemente no, pero, a pesar de todo, Kaidan se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Esperaba que jamás llegaran a obtener la confianza suficiente para jugar a aquel juego tan atemporal como era el “Yo nunca”, porque la frase “Yo nunca he utilizado las migrañas como excusa” hubiera sido bastante difícil de contestar.

—Deberías descansar —opinó ella—. Pero sospecho que no vas a hacerme caso. Aún así, tengo un momento, ¿necesitas que te eche una mano?

—Gracias, pero no hace falta. Tienes cosas que hacer, y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, comandante. —Se lo dijo con amable respeto, sosteniéndole la intensidad de aquella mirada hasta el punto en que le costaba respirar.

—Está bien —asintió Shepard, con un gracioso movimiento de cabeza—. Te dejaré con tu trabajo entonces. Pero llámame si necesitas algo, Alenko.

Kaidan había acabado adorando la forma en la que ella pronunciaba su nombre, con aquel amago de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Le devolvió un asentimiento formal, y Shepard desapareció, dejándole otra vez con aquella sensación cálida y agradable.

Y todo ello era un problema, de eso no cabía sombra de duda. Pero, aún así, Kaidan tuvo que sonreír para sí mismo, sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Porque, por muy complicado y problemático que fuera, había algo que también estaba claro: sentirse así gracias a ella tenía algo de ciertamente bonito.  



End file.
